deviantartfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TGcomix
=2010= Very I am VERY suspious of you, if I find any inappropiate content on your, anyoneelses, or any of the articles I will ban you up to 3 months or permanently!!! User:AmyPinkRose 17:17, May 3, 2010 :So, are you a new administrator here, Amy? Just asking to make sure who I'm talking to. TGcomix 01:53, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::No, AmyPinkRose isn't an administrator. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 15:36, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :If she isn't an administrator, what right does she have to threaten anyone here with a ban? Could you also tell her to STOP removing my artwork from my page? She isn't a sysop, and has no business deciding what can be posted there. In any other situation, that would be considered vandalism. TGcomix 02:24, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Someone Could someone (like vstf or staff) permaban this user and lock his user pages. 07:26, May 19, 2010 :I have a better idea: why don't we ban sole purpose accounts created only to troll established users? TGcomix 04:54, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't see the point of permabanning an IP address that has only made three revisions and who only edited for a single day. I would like to restore your artwork, but I'm uncertain about Wikia's policy about lolicons. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 20:38, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Michael, I think you know I wasn't serious, I was just ribbing the latest troll. As you may be aware, I tend to get a lot of them. Is there any chance you or Sarah could unblock my account? I give my word I won't post any more attack articles or use obscene language in future. I simply want my userpage back so I can stop people (like AmyPinkRose) interfering with it. :::RE: Visual content: not all of my work is loli-based, I also do transgendered subject matter featuring adult characters. If there's a problem with the loli/moe stuff, I can post the TG artwork instead. Cheers, TGcomix 03:48, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry, but I'm not a sysop here. Please use in order to request your unbanning. It would be hopeful to tell them that you're sorry for past troubles and that you won't host any attack articles in the future. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 15:20, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Michael I happened to drop by Brandon Rhea's talk page and noticed this message posted by you: :TGcomix and Brainwurns are DeviantArt users who were trolling NOTHALCYON. '' I just thought I should mention that Brainwurms has never trolled NOTHALCYON on DeviantArt Wiki. I was the one doing the trolling, not him. Brainwurms had nothing to do with it to the best of my knowledge. As you know, Brainwurms isn't my favorite person, but he shouldn't be penalized for my actions. Hope this information is of some use. Cheers dude. Rizden, aka TGcomix 12:08, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :That comment was made before I had the whole picture. I was mistaken. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )''' 15:36, September 2, 2010 (UTC) STOP THE RUDE COMMENTS.... OR ELSE!!!!!!! ALL THREE OF YOU WERE TROLLING, ESPECIALLY YOU TG BECAUSE OF UR INAPPROPIATE PICS!!!!!! AND IF I EVER FIND A MEAN COMMENT TO BAN ME, I WILL MAKE SURE ALL THREE OF U WILL BE BANNED PERMANENTLY BY MY FRIEND!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND??? IF NOT I'LL MAKE SURE YOU GET BANNED FIRST! YOU HAD BETTER WATCH YOUR STEP! YOU HAVE BETTER TELL YOUR OTHER INAPPROPIATE FRIENDS, OR I WILL!!!! Knock it off I suggest you both knock it off and figure out a solution. Otherwise I'll have you BOTH banned by an admin. But I will say she is right about your inappropiate pics. User:JetXWave4ever 15:02, September 11, 2010 =2012= Admins Just so you know TG, the Crats/SysOps for the DeviantArt wikia are 2 guys. You can see this by using which shows User:Zitro last active in early 2008 and User:Ultimate Super Mario who was last active in late 2009. Considering these threats came in 2010, it leads me to question whether any of them were legitimate. Were these people legitimately friends of either of these guys, you'd think they would have at least logged in to take a look at things. With this level of inactivity I think it would be possible for someone to adopt this wikia. I do not feel up to this due to not being an avid user of Dart, but perhaps you might? +y@talk 05:13, January 15, 2012 (UTC) BTW Was reading w:forum:DeviantArt Wikia Is Hosting Child Erotica and was wondering, what exactly used to be up at TGcomix? +Y 08:57, September 19, 2012 (UTC) : Even if I'm admin I can not tell what it was as I'm admin since 2012. :) Eitvys200 (talk) 12:44, September 19, 2012 (UTC)